Senior Prom, babe
by GoodbyeToBlueberryPie
Summary: wrote this one-shot for the Klaine week, day 2! badboy!Klaine.


It was the seniors prom night at the McKinley High School.

You could hear the loud music coming out of the building.

"Oh, shit! It's already started." Kurt did a fake whine. He dropped his cigarette down on the road.

Blaine laughed on his bit rusty voice.

"Sorry, my lovely dovey sweetheart! I swear I'll buy you a pony to make it up..." Blaine said.

"No! I want a unicorn!" Kurt answered demanding and pulled his boyfriend closer, grabbing his ass. "I want to ride it hard!" he said and bit down on Blaine's lips.

"So, are you ready to make this prom fun?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, mister." his eyes and the piercing in his right eyebrow were sparkling in the moonlight.

They started their way to the generator house. When they reached it, Blaine lit on a cigar slowly, while Kurt was hecking the door's lock.

"Need a suck?" Blaine held the cigar towards Kurt, who bent over there, accepting the offer. "Mm, you're so hot when you suck on stuffs."

"I'll do ya later, but now we gotta blow this party!" the smoke was coming out of his mouth and nose while he was talking.

"Don't we have like 2-5 minutes?" Blaine was getting hard in his tight black jeans.

Kurt suddenly turned around and pulled his boyfriend up against the building's wall. He sucked on Blaine's tongue piercing, played with it with his tongue, then released it. He kneeled down and was working on Blaine's zipper while rubbing his bulge. When he managed to pull down Blaine's pants and boxers, he licked the side of his cock all the way, then started to suck on it.

Blaine's thoughts were spinning around. He loved how passionate and kinky Kurt was.

"Mm, you always know what I need." Blaine said.

Kurt was humming around his cock, as an answer to him, then took it all in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

"I'm so close, babe!" Blaine said panting.

Kurt started to stroke Blaine's cock, while sucking on it, which made Blaine come.

Kurt didn't pulled his cock out of his mouth, he was still slowly working on it. Kurt swallowed around, then pulled it out. While he was standing up he didn't take his eyes off of Blaine's sweaty face and then he made his boyfriend taste himself.

"I love you." Kurt whispered and pulled Blaine's sweaty curls out of his eyes.

"You too, babe!" he answered and pulled him back into a deep kiss.

"Satisfied?" Kurt asked.

"Half."

"Half?!"

"I'll be, when I finally get you." he said and palmed the front of his jeans.

"We blow the party and you'll get to do anything with me." he winked at Blaine. Kurt really loved when he was wearing eyeliner. It made his look deeper - and hotter.

"Who's gonna switch it off?"

"I guess it's your run since you wasted a cigar because of my little action." Kurt winked at his boyfriend.

"Yes, you have to satisfy me by letting me switch off this and then fuck you hard..." he said with a slight smile on his face. He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss while switched off the generator with his other hand.

Everything went dead silent. They heard the people screaming inside.

"You know, my favorite part is that they made the main doors electric... and everyone is inside. They didn't had that much brain to put even one person outside the play security." Blaine stated and started to chuckle.

"How can you be such a badass and an adorable puppy at the same time?" Kurt asked him.

"Hey, Hummel, keep this for home. No one can know how adorable we can be sometimes..." he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry, babe." Kurt chuckled and took a hold of his boyfriends hand. "Come on, let's go home."

"When we're gonna let them out?"

"Well, when they start to use their little brain and figure out that they all have cell phones, so they can call the police to let them out. So we never, but the others... Go on!" Kurt said.

"Your or my place?" Blaine asked.

"I think mine. Finn and Rachel are at the party too, so, I wanna hear them when they get home."

"I wouldn't be so sure with that 'hear' thing..." a smirk appeared on Blaine's face.

"Maybe they're gonna get home after you fucked my brain out." Kurt licked Blaine's lips, pulled away and led his boyfriend out of the little building.


End file.
